


Our Way

by rogueslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueslayer/pseuds/rogueslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Angel fight. It's their way of lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Way

Punch in the face. Blood in my mouth. Spit it out. Hit you back. Duck your next blow. Snap a kick to your stomach, dance back and then forward, weaving a pattern in the dirt.  
Want to be close to you. Feel your skin against mine. Can’t have you. This is all I get.  
Fighting, punching, pounding, scratching. Pulling your hair. Making you yell. Pinning you down. Feeling you struggle. This is what I get.  
You’re spitting insults at me now. Spraying the air with blood and saliva. You’re furious. I’m pathetic. You’re going to make me pay.  
Grin on my face. Dart in to kiss you on the cheek. Dance away, avoiding your eyes. It’s a tease. A taunt. You look ready to explode. Ready to kill me.  
Please do.  
Fist in my face. Teeth on your knuckles, biting down. You howl. Blood spurts from the wound and I want to lick it away.  
Stick my tongue out at you as I watch your face contort in pain. I want to put my hands on you. Want to make you feel me. Make you want me. Beg, even.  
You wrap your fingers round my neck. They fit all the way around. They belong there, squeezing the life out of my body. Choking me. Your knee in my groin. Leg between mine. This is all I get.  
It’s not enough.


End file.
